


Without You

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lonely Wife!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You've missed Shawn, but now he's back.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Without You

\- “Are you alright?”  
\- You first become aware of Shawn when he speaks  
\- He must have been watching you  
\- “I just... I feel like I never see you...”  
\- He smiles softly, sadly  
\- Moves into the room some more  
\- Strokes his hand through your hair  
\- “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t know you felt that way... Is there anything...”  
\- “Your Love is all I need to feel complete...”  
\- You whisper the words  
\- Hating how true they are  
\- He smiles slightly  
\- Strokes your hair gently  
\- “Okay baby...”  
\- You know he means it  
\- He brings you to bed  
\- Is tender with you  
\- Kissing  
\- Caressing  
\- Loving you  
\- His voice soft even as he rocks you into sleep  
\- Comforting you even now  
\- “I love you, so much...”


End file.
